


Snowflake

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Crafts, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Teaching, This is just wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The twins are working on a project at the dining room table, and Eric and Yancy join them.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Snowflake

The dining room table was  _ covered  _ in various scraps of paper, tape dispensers, scissors, ribbon, glue, and glitter. The twins were sitting on one side of the table, counting off squares of paper into sets of six. Across from them, Eric sat and watched them. He’d come in from helping Reynolds shovel snow from the walkways to find the twins sitting at the table, laughing and making something out of paper. After being informed that they were making three-dimensional paper snowflakes to put up around the manor, Eric excitedly accepted the offer the twins made to teach him.

“Have we got enough?” RJ asked, setting aside the last set of six papers he had.

“Enough for twenty-two,” CJ replied with a nod.

“And we already got three done. Perfect.”

The twins each took a set of six squares, and handed a set to Eric. Just as they were about to start teaching Eric the first steps of the process, the three men heard Yancy's familiar voice mumbling the lyrics to some Broadway tune. He paused when he spotted Eric and the twins at the table, surrounded by paper and other craft supplies.

"Um, what're yous all up to?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"The twins are teaching me how to make, uh, how to make 3-D paper snowflakes," Eric told him.

"Snowflakes, huh?" Yancy confirmed.

"Yep!" RJ replied. "We have plenty of paper, if you wanna join us."

"Eh, why not?" Yancy shrugged, sitting at the table with Eric and the twins.

With two willing students now in front of them, the twins began to lead them through the process of making one of the intricate-looking decorations. It didn't take long for Eric and Yancy to pick up on the steps, and soon the four were all joking and working on the craft together. Yancy proved to be a quick learner when it came to hands on projects, and even helped Eric when he struggled to assemble the two halves of his snowflake. As time went on, the four Egos assembled the twenty-two snowflakes they had the materials for.

By the time most of the other Egos came out from their offices or home from work, there were paper snowflakes hung up all around the manor. Some were decorated with glitter, some were simply plain white. The sight brought smiles to their faces, proving to the twins, Eric, and Yancy that their work on the snowflakes had paid off.


End file.
